


It's Better When it Feels Wrong

by greenwildfyre



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Exhibitionism, F/M, First Time, I guess? idk the whole wrongness of this is a turn on, Infidelity, Love Bites, Marking, Moaning, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Taboo, Voyeurism, slightly ish, they are of age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 17:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenwildfyre/pseuds/greenwildfyre
Summary: What would have happened if they chose not to go on the bouncy castle.





	It's Better When it Feels Wrong

The constant chatter was beginning to grate on Alison’s nerves so she walked away from the crowds of families to get some air. The fall fair was supposed to be a great, it was supposed to be perfect; it was for family. She loved it, but she couldn’t stand being around so many people for so long, especially when she was no longer the head of it.

A young man standing in the back of a truck caught her eye. Could it be? No, it couldn’t. But taking a closer look at the good-looking guy, no boy, confirmed it. It was Ramon.

She marched over and smacked the back of his jacket.

“Ramon! You! you ripped us off!”

“Mrs. Hendrix?” Surprise and confusion coloured his features.

“Kellerman fronted us those pills and you left us holding the bag!”

“What that’s not true, that product was bought and paid for.” 

She grabbed his arm and yanked him over to the truck’s passenger side window. Her voice got much lower, “you are not gonna weasel me this time. I want my thirty five grand.”

Ramon waved his hand and got defensive, “Oh, just hold on. Would I come here, to your church if I scammed you? Just consider the possibility that Kellerman saw you for the rookie you were and took advantage.”

Alison looked defeated, “We got taken.”

“He’s a snake, I should’ve warned you.”

“I am such a colossal failure at everything.”

“Well, you’re not to me, Mrs. Hendrix.”

Always a polite young man, yet he was ever the flirt. Alison wouldn’t admit it to anyone but the reverence he had for her was a bit of a turn on. She would never mention his youth as being the biggest turnon of all, God forbid she got drunk and spilled that secret. She cleared her thoughts the best she could.

He pulled a flask out from his jacket pocket, “Can I, uh, help to get the edge off?”

“No. No. Absolutely not.” She put her fingers to her temples and appeared to be thinking it over. “God in heaven, I haven’t had a drink in ages.”

They ended up in his truck, the radio on, and she was drinking, again. She was so focused on what she was doing that she didn’t notice the absolute hungry looks the boy next to her was giving her. She pulled down the mirror and said, “You know, the woman I was a year ago would not recognize the woman I am today.” To her reflection she asked, “Who are you?” before putting the bottle back to her lips.

He looked disappointed in himself but also resigned to his failures. “Yeah, yeah. Now, I’m the parties supply guy living in my parents’ basement again.” He lit up a joint.

Alison turned toward him, “Just promise me you will not end up in Bailey Downs in 10 years wondering what the hell happened to your life.”

He held out the joint to her, “A toke, Mrs. Hendrix?”

There was that smile again, and those stupid cute brown eyes.

“Eff it.” And Alison pulled his hand to her mouth and inhaled, staring at him staring at her. His mouth dropped open slightly. She exhaled and sat back in her seat. 

Ramon took it back and puffed while watching her. 

Alison thought about the fall fair, the responsibilities, her children, the kids, the c-word, and all that came through were those two words; _eff it_.

She put her seatbelt on in one smooth motion.

“Drive.”

Ramon took the joint out from between his lips and looked at her completely bewildered. 

“Um.. Mrs. Hendrix?”

“I said, drive.”

He gestured to behind his truck where all the party equipment sat. “I have a job to do here you know.”

“I have responsibilities here too, Ramon, and I said, _drive_.”

His lips curled up into a small smile and he flicked the joint out the open window. 

His voice picked up that flirty tone again. “Alright, Mrs. Hendrix.” 

He began to drive, ignoring the few curious onlookers. Alison, previously looking quite serious turned toward the window and partially obscured her mouth which had become a smile of her own. This was exhilarating, taking control, telling him to drive away and not addressing the real subject here. They both knew what was going on. Or at least Alison hoped she was getting the right message across.

The people around them thinned out and then they were at the entrance to the Fall Fair.  
“Left.”

Ramon obediently turned left and almost started to say something before thinking better of it and kept driving. 

The weed must’ve gone to her head, or at least she tried to rationalize her behaviour by blaming it on the drug. She wanted to take him to a motel. There was a cheap one a few minutes drive down this road, it wouldn’t be long before they drove past it but she was feeling impulsive.

She placed a hand on his thigh. “Ramon,” she said in that light tone of hers, “I really hope you’re not all talk.”

Ramon tensed in his seat, sat up, and gripped the steering wheel tight. His cheeks began to colour and he coughed before answering in a strained voice, “No, Mrs. Hendrix. Not at all.” His eyes never left the road.

“Good,” she clicked her seatbelt letting it hit the door beside her before shifting to turn toward him, “because that would be very boring.”

She leaned down and mouthed at the bulge straining against his jeans. It looked painful and Alison secretly hoped it was. The thought of him squirming because of her sent a shock between her thighs. She undid his jeans and mouthed at him through his underwear which was now wetter due to her tongue as well as his own fluids.

“ _Fuck_ , Mrs. Hendrix.”

 _If he’s swearing now he’s going to crash for the rest of it_ , she thought before slowly pulling the elastic down causing Ramon’s dripping cock to spring up and Alison immediately took the head into her mouth and lapped at the precum on the tip.

Ramon gripped the steering wheel tighter, his face and chest was now red and his heart was in his throat. Mrs. Hendrix giving him road head only existed in his bedtime fantasies until now. He looked to the road and tried his hardest to focus on not swerving into the next lane as he felt her mouth on him sinking lower and lower.

“Oh, _Mrs. Hendrix. Yes. Please_ , God, don’t stop what you’re doing.”

He jerked upwards as she swallowed him up causing her to hold his hips down firmly to stop him from fucking her mouth. She began to bob her head up and down, twisting her hand round the bottom when she wasn’t sucking on it. He let out the most beautiful moans.

They stopped at a red light yet Ramon kept his hands gripped to the steering wheel. He snuck a peek at the couple in the car next to them and noticed they weren’t looking over. His dick throbbed knowing they could look any second and see his eyes rolling back as he relaxed at the stoplight.

“Mrs. Hendrix, please, faster.” He gasped out. “I’m gonna cum.” 

Alison focused in on the head, lapping underneath it quickly and forcefully making sure to draw out more of the little moans and gasps Ramon was making right then. He looked to his left and noticed a man watching him and Ramon was over the edge. He jerked against Alison’s hold on him and spent in her mouth. She quickly swallowed the salty fluid as it hit the back of throat and milked what she could out of him before sitting back up and politely wiping her mouth outside from Ramon’s field of view.

She looked over, her cheeks flushed and the spot between her legs was practically throbbing. There was Ramon, as red as ever with a softening dick spilling out of hastily unzipped jeans. 

“The light’s green.”

Ramon, wide-eyed, cleared his throat, glanced at Alison before blushing and remembering where he was. He drove through the intersection and putting on his fourways and pulling over on the shoulder. The truck was dead silent for a few moments as Ramon hastily put himself away.

“What--- I mean..” Ramon’s mouth opened and closed for a second while Alison waited patiently.

“When did you want to..?” He trailed off and looked at her expectantly.

“I’ve thought about it ever since I learned you’d turned eighteen.”

He let out a breath. “Wow, okay. Well, you should know I’ve thought about it a lot sooner than that.”

Now it was Alison’s turn to take a breath.

“Who knew you could be so perverted, Mrs. Hendrix?”

She flushed. He kept calling her that and she didn’t want to stop him.

“Would it be awful to say I enjoy corrupting the youth?” It was true really. He was young, with those big eyes and that soft thick hair of his. Crap. He was barely out of high school. But God, did it make her want him more.

“As they say, if you’re on your way to Hell, keep going.” He winked and jumped out of the car walking around the front to Alison’s side and opened her door. She looked at him surprised but before she could say anything he had grabbed her and started to turn her so her legs were hanging out of the car.

“It’s only polite to return the favour.” He unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down. His unwavering eye contact caused Alison to blush deeply. His hot mouth on her thigh took her thoughts away from the cars whizzing past. He moved closer and she spread her legs; Alison was utterly at his mercy. 

He looked at her and bit his bottom lip. “Who knew all those fantasies about my hot babysitter would come true.” And with that he parted her lips and started moving his tongue gently on either side of her, avoiding her clit just barely. Teasing always got the best response, and did he ever want to tease her.

Alison grabbed his hand and guided it up her torso and under her bra where he began to pinch her nipple causing her to gasp in delight. He increased the pressure and focused in on her clit, sucking and nibbling at her gently. He started to harden again at the delicious sounds she was making. Knowing they were feet away from a very busy road didn’t help any. He moaned into her and moved one hand down to palm himself through his jeans.

Alison swallowed loudly and gasped, “Please, Ramon, right there. Harder.”

“Yes, ma’am”

Her body shook, her head was thrown back and she moaned loudly as she rode the wave of her orgasm. Ramon kept at it until Alison pulled his face towards hers and began kissing and nipping at his neck marking it nearer his shoulder. She moved her hands lower and saw the look of embarrassment on his face just as she felt the wet patch on the front of his jeans. 

She smiled at him, “Ramon. That’s the sexiest thing you’ve done today.” She kissed him deeply. “And that’s saying a lot.”

They were kissing for a while. Alison with sure hands on Ramon, while he was all blush and hesitation after what had happened. She pushed him back gently and gave him a look. “We should head back, you know how quickly rumours fly.”

He shot her his trademark flirty look. “So, this is our dirty little secret?”

She flushed, “Of course, you know I couldn’t tell anyone about this.”

“Does that mean it won’t happen again?”

“I didn’t say that.”

 

The drive back was completely silent. Alison was feeling warm between her legs while Ramon was dealing with the unfortunate but inevitable drying of his cum soaked boxers. When they got back to the fall fair Alison jumped out of the truck and turned back to Ramon. “You should know, I’m throwing a birthday party for a mother of one of my kids’ friends. I’ll need someone for the party supplies. Do you think you’ll be available?”

“Anything for you, Mrs. Hendrix.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I really thought I’d find more fanfic for this pairing. I suppose the Orphan Black fandom isn’t as depraved as other fandoms, or perhaps it’s the size. Either way, I hope someone out there gets some enjoyment out of this fic because I know I enjoyed writing it! This pairing is definitely something I would have loved to see, if only one small scene. Although the teasing was enough to spark this fic, so it’s not all bad.


End file.
